


When Realization Hits

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bonds of friendship, i know nothing about france, oblivious babies, so no one is allowed to judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: Marinette and Adrien don't realize they're in a relationship... until they do.





	When Realization Hits

**Author's Note:**

> Back into writing! I am going to finish off my other works when I have time but I was inspired to do this first! Let me know what you think please.

“Marinette, it is literally October!” Alya shook her head, pulling her friend into the school building swiftly behind her, the girl in question rubbing her arms frantically to heat them up from the crisp air outside.

Though Alya was right, as she usually was, Marinette had shown up to school in a green tank top and black skirt that barely touched her knees, the tights underneath doing nothing to help heat up her legs. In direct contrast, Alya had at least two layers of sweaters and a heavy coat covering her, bright purple mittens on her hands.

“I know Alya, I was running behind this morning so I threw on what I could,” She argued, now rubbing her freezing hands together for warmth.

Shaking her head, Alya sighed. “You don’t need to apologize to me.”

She was shaking her jacket off her shoulders, ready to hand it to her friend when a heavy black fur coat draped over her shoulders, covered hands rubbing down her arms. Her head turned to find Adrien giving her a concerned look, his own face pink from the cold as the expensive material warming her up drastically.

She smiled gratefully at him, putting her own hands over his. “Thank you.”

Marinette thought back to when having him anywhere close to her turned her into a stuttering mess, even years into their friendship. But one project, getting trapped in a closet together for a night, and saving each other from countless akuma attacks before their superhero alter egos had arrived had changed that. If Alya and Nino wouldn’t be offended beyond belief they would go as far as to call each other their best friends. Though there were still things Marinette could talk about with Alya that she couldn’t bare to tell Adrien.

“Um, you guys okay?” Nino asked, coughing awkwardly to interrupt as Alya’s grin widened.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Adrien questioned, ever oblivious to his friends’ meaning. Alya shook her head and grabbed Nino by the elbow, heading to class.

As the other two followed behind Adrien commented, “I really like the green on you, Marinette.”

* * *

 

Chloe whined loudly as the class made their way through the zoo, stamping aggressively by the hyenas. “Can this stupid class trip be over yet? Like, what it the point of staring at all of these stupid animals in these stupid exhibits in this stupid weather?”

“Do you think she knows any other words?” Alya muttered, a few students snickering around her.

“I think she has quite a bit in common with the hyenas… and their laughs.” Alix gestured to the animals who were seemingly mocking Chloe’s stomping.

“C’mon guys, I’d see her more like a bee or something. She’s just trying to protect herself.” Adrien defended, Marinette snorting in response.

“Then wouldn’t she stop after she stung the first time?”

“Alright students, you’ve got two hours to free roam and then meet us at the Reptile House at exactly two.” Their teachers nodded at them before walking along their own way.

“Ooh!” Was all Marinette heard before her hand had been seized and she was being dragged over to the Butterfly House, a greenhouse full of butterflies in all stages as well as other small bugs flying around. Adrien gripped her hand even when they had stopped in the exhibit, the two gazing around in awe at all of the beautiful patterns on the butterflies around them.

A giggle from her left caused her to turn to her friend who was staring at her nose sweetly. Confused, she crossed her eyes and found a ladybug perched on the end of her nose, comfortably looking back at her. A smile graced her lips before it flew off, landing on Adrien’s hair as it seemingly nuzzled in, their hands still intertwined gently, him giving a small squeeze of affection.

* * *

 

Marinette stood to the side of the park, holding a couple of coffees as she watched Adrien finish his photoshoot with another beautiful model. She sipped her drink slowly as she observed, eyes roaming over the outfits, making note of everything she saw.

“Your girlfriend is cute,” The model, Fleur, commented, a small smile slipping onto her face as she switched between poses.

“Who?” Adrien’s head cocked to the side, the photographer gesturing for him to move around.

Fleur’s eyes moved over to Marinette, Adrien’s widening when he noticed. “Marinette?” He laughed nervously. “No, no! We’re not, I mean, she’s wonderful but we-”

“Whoa, hold on man, it’s okay! You don’t have to explain yourself to me, or anyone really.” She turned her head again for the camera, popping her hip out. “I’m actually kind of happy to hear that you’re not.”

Adrien shook his head a bit, not looking forward to letting someone else down, especially a coworker he was getting along with. “Listen-”

“Do you think she’d go out with me?”

“What?”

“Ugh, guys really? You can talk after work but right now? You need to be focusing on the camera!” The photographer groaned, pulling their attention back.

After the shoot, Marinette approached with the drinks, a bright smile on her face as Nino followed, having shown up near the end.

“Hey dude!” Nino finger-gunned his way to his friend. “Looking good!”

Adrien chuckled, fist bumping as he shook his head. “Thanks Nino!” His attention turned as Fleur reached Marinette, talking brightly about who knows what.

“You okay, man?” He tilted his head in confusion, glancing between the models.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s just… she thought Marinette and I were dating. How weird is that?”

Nino’s expression was blank. “Adrien. You are dating her.”

“Wait what?”

He groaned, pushing his face into his hands. “Oh my god dude, seriously? You have been dating for almost a year now! The holding hands and playing with each others’ hair and cuddling on movie nights? You two have basically been having a date night every two weeks without calling it a date!”

To say Adrien was taken aback was a bit of an understatement. His friend hardly ever had any outbursts but this one seemed to hit close to home for Nino. So Adrien thought about it.

He thought about how anytime he wasn’t with Marinette he desperately wanted to be. He thought about every time he had curled her hair out of her face gently, her face leaning into his touch. He thought about her laugh and her smile, how passionate she got about the things that were important to her, how her tongue sticks out the side of her mouth when she’s focused. He thought about how often he’s glanced at her lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked.

“Holy cow, she’s my girlfriend.”

“Finally!” Nino shook his shoulders aggressively. “Now! Are you gonna let that hot model go over and try to steal your girlfriend from you!”

“She’s not my property but I understand what you mean and the answer is no!”

He clapped his shoulder. “Then you go over there and politely ask her to back off like the Adrien I know and love!”

“I will!”

When Adrien explained the situation to Marinette she was a blushing mess, hands covering her eyes as she shook her head, realization hitting her harder than it had him. Adrien smiled wide, gently pulling her hands away from her face as their foreheads touched.

“So what are you guys going to do for your one year anniversary next week?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what new undertakings to do next so I made a poll? I would greatly appreciate your feedback in this fandom and anything you'd like to let me know about what I've already written/my ideas for what I'm coming up with or anything you'd like to see from me in the future.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1qpKrSAfcS6yiK7FPyAIvCA268JiDrFnl8uR_PoPBquU/edit 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
